


Up All Night

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Online Dating, Valentine's Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Ginny fancies herself a puppet master, setting her best friend up on a blind date with George's best friend.  Hermione figures she doesn't really want to hear all the details of the date with Fred.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza prompts :)





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mila_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_anna/gifts).



“You’re looking particularly springy for a bright and early morning, post-date,” Ginny practically sings, falling into the seat opposite Hermione at their preferred brunch date table at The Three Broomsticks.  “Either it went  _ so  _ well you’re still in the throes of blossoming new love, or it went so horribly you went home early enough to get a full night’s sleep.”

Hermione does what she can to smother the grin that pulls at her lips, but at that failure averts her gaze into her lap, a faint blush stinging her cheeks.  “You hadn’t told me you’d set Fred up on Bumble.”

“I didn’t set Fred up on Bumble.  George did.” Ginny sips on her mimosa, the elegance of the motion and of the glass at her lips contrasting rather funnily with the scratches on her elbows Hermione can only assume are from her Harpies practices.  “I only set up  _ your _ Bumble, and it was actually quite fun playing with the Internet.  How come you haven’t shown me a Muggle telephone before?”

“You’re diverting,” Hermione counters, and has a sip of her own mimosa.  “You set us up on purpose.”

“Of course I did.  Fred agreed to your swipe first, meaning that  _ he  _ wanted to go out with you, and you can’t wipe the smile off your face right now, meaning  _ you _ wanted to go out with him, whether or not you were initially willing to admit it.  You, my friend, are  _ smitten _ .”  Hermione could practically hear the words,  _ and it’s all because of me _ , echo afterwards through the bloody smug smile Ginny was wearing.

“I had a lovely time.  Fred was an utter gentleman.”

When they’d gotten to dinner, at least.  He’d very nervously pulled her chair out for her, trying not to look too bothered at the wide open mouth Hermione’d gaped at him with, when she realized that  _ he _ was the one Ginny’d set her up with on her dating app, that  _ he  _ was the ambitious young entrepreneur living in downtown London with his brother.

He was a gentleman over drinks and seafood, easing into himself and telling her preposterous stories about people they’d known at Hogwarts, and customers who’d decided to sample products in-store or try to nick them off the shelves, and who’d been rather unamused when they’d sprouted scaly purple growths on their necks, courtesy of a little anti-theft spell Fred had configured.

He was a gentleman when Hermione had told him that was brilliant, bashfully replying that he’d learned it from her, back when Marietta Edgecomb had accidentally outed herself as a sneak betraying Dumbledore’s Army.

Fred Weasley was a gentleman when he’d walked Hermione back to her flat in the pouring rain, and when he insisted on holding his self-heating umbrella over her instead of him, his other hand softly brushing the small of her back while she opened the door and invited him in for a cuppa.

He’d been a bit less of a gentleman when Hermione stripped off his robes and tossed them by the fire in the hearth, a touch bit less of a gentleman when she’d pressed herself to his front and creased open his mouth with the tip of her tongue, her hands sliding down his hips to shuck his boxers down his thighs and freeing his cock between them.

Fred was slightly less gentlemanly when his hands closed over the swell of her breasts as he’d thrust into her, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror of her loo because they couldn’t bear waiting until they got to her bedroom, because he had to see every inch of her and she had to see every inch of him, and because he bloody adored watching the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip as he fucked her from behind, because he adored watching the way she shivered and arched when he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear.

He was a little bit less of a gentleman when he claimed a tender area of skin on her shoulder, feeling her shudder against him while they rode out their orgasms one after the other, white spots blinking before her eyes.

They’d spent the entire night alternating between talking nearly nose to nose, and shagging, and Hermione couldn’t help smiling because she’d cum more times in the last twelve hours, because she’d felt her heart swell with affection more in the last twelve hours, than she had in the last few years.

When she’d finally kicked him out of her flat, twenty minutes before she was meant to meet Ginny for brunch, he’d kissed her over and over, summoning his clothes before he made her cum just  _ one  _ more time.

“Can I assume we’ll do something like this again, Hermione?” he’d asked into her thigh, seconds before making her finish one last time.

“Mm,” she’d keened into the air, “anything you want, Fred - oh bloody  _ hell _ .”

“Anything I want?”

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Fred, whatever you - oh Merlin - whatever you want.”

“I want to make you dinner at my flat.”

“He wants to make me dinner at his flat,” Hermione reports.  The mimosa slides pleasantly down her throat, and she’s more than happy to use the drink as an excuse not to look at Ginny, who seems far too happy that one of her best friends is getting on so well with her brother - who, for the record, isn’t  the first of her brothers Hermione’s dated.

“When’s this happening?”

“Tomorrow.”

Ginny grins and runs her finger along the rim of her glass.  “And when’s the wedding?”

“Oh, bugger off, Weasley,” she laughs, and flags down Rosmerta for another glass for each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
